Tempus Fugit
by MissSiriusBlack-x
Summary: Everything is lost, doing the impossible Hermione and Charlie go back in time and change things, for the better. And then Hermione falls in love. HGSB GWRL CWOC LEJP
1. The Prologue

**Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter I would be bloody Rich.**

**Summary (full) - Charlie and Hermione go back in time to try and sort everything out. However they go too far, they meant to go back a few years, not twenty, trapped there without anyone else they try to change the future.**

_**A Special thanks to immasia for editing it for me, you rock.**_

Hermione Granger looked around the great hall tears silently sliding down her face, seeing only the bodies of those she loved lying not moving scattered across the hall. The death eaters bodies had also been removed to a chamber, somewhere in the castle, so the people who had died didn't need to be with them any longer than they had to. All the Weasley's minus Charlie were dead, Remus, Tonks and Harry were to, and she sniffed trying to stop the tears. She ran out of the great hall followed closely by Charlie.

Running into Moaning Murtal's bathroom she slowed down to a walk and walked over to where the opening to the chamber of secrets was. Staring into the mirror above the sink she carefully examined the changed that had taken place to her, taller, curly not bushy hair and a figure, not the same Hermione Granger a lot had changed not the looks but personality to, where as before she'd been a quiet little bookworm now she had style and a personality.

Staring harder into the reflection she saw Charlie Weasley sprint in behind her and almost slam into her, skidding to a halt just behind her. She smiled a watery smile at him and looked him over mahogany red hair, hard brown eyes that looked like they'd seen to much suffering, and scars across his face.

He still looked scarily handsome though, but she shrugged of that though as quickly as it came. Now was not the time.

She and Charlie had become close in the last year; he'd helped them with their search, and let them know how the outside world was doing with them.

She smiled at him, a ghost of her old smile and turned round. Together they walked out of the bathroom down the corridors up to where the door to the room of requirement and Gryffindor tower were. Abruptly a door appeared in front of them, looking to be pure gold with silver writing across the frame.

Change history as much as you want.

Going through this door allows changes to be made.

History to be re-written,

But at a price.

As two go through,

And one soon joins,

Only two will come back

"I suppose it's worth a try isn't it?" he questioned.

"Yes, but just how far will be go, maybe we need to think of a time, like a date, and it will take us there. We could end up in the Victorian times couldn't we?" She said.

"I Doubt that, nothing important happened then except Grindlewald was born.

Shall we try it?"

"Yes, I think we'd better."

He put his arm around her shoulder and together they open the door and walked forward together into blackness.

-HGSBCW-

She was spinning, like portkey travel, but she as also traveling by time, she recognized the feeling, and she clung tighter to Charlie and felt him doing the same to her. Without warning quite suddenly it stopped and she hit the ground with a loud thump. She stayed still for minuets letting the dizziness settle before opening her eyes and looking around. At least were not in Victorian times. Without warning she felt a sharp poke and an intake of breath from Charlie, she turned to see where he was looking, towards the Gryffindor table, sitting there among the students was a boy with untidy jet-black hair and dark brown eyes James Potter.

She was pulled up by Charlie and they made their way together towards the heads table. As they were going she realized something.

"Oh my gods, Charlie were covered in blood and scratch marks, what are they going to think?" She whispered franticly.

"Hopefully not the truth" he whispered back then he added "at least they can't see our faces; everyone would recognize me as a Weasley."

Pulling her hood lower over her face the walked she walked over to the heads table. They reached the heads table and Hermione asked the Dumbledore of that day if they could have a private word.

"Yes I think we should, just one minuet." He said in a concerned voice.

He turned back towards the students and said in a much louder voice "Students continue eating please I will be back shortly".

They walked out of the great hall into a room behind and Hermione put a silencing charm on the door. Dumbledore turned to look at them and she became aware of the fact that the Dumbledore in her time was dead killed, by the man who was just behind the door sitting on the Slytherin table.

"I don't know where to begin sir," she said in a tiny voice.

"Well I genially think it's a good idea to start at the begging and work your way forwards my dear," He said with a twinkle in his eye.

Charlie who hadn't said anything since he had informed Hermione of James said in a strong voice "but first sir what year is it?"

"1979 my dear boy why" he replied obviously confused.

"Oh, I though as much, we're from 20 years in the future, my name is Charlie Weasley and this is Hermione Granger. We were fighting the final battle, and needless to say we lost. Voldemort died but in the process we lost everyone we loved, were alone except for each other. We were walking to Gryffindor tower when this door appeared saying 'Change history as much as you want going through this door allows changes to be made history to be re-written but at a price as two go through and one soon joins only two will come back' so we went though to try and change everything, we only meant to go back a year or two, but we came back to many, but it's for a obvious reason, I just don't know what it is yet."

"Ahh that might be a problem, I insist you stay here, placed in the house you were in before you left, 7th year Gryffindor right?" He directed this comment to Hermione and she replied with a nod. The next one however was directed to Charlie "Now we need a new Care of Magical creature's teacher, would you be up to the job?" he asked.

"Yes I'd love to be care of magical creature's teacher. I worked with dragons in Romania so it should be O.K" he replied

"Excellent" said Dumbledore his blue eyes sparkling. "But I think for safety you should change your names, how about Juliette Viridian, the writer of Curses and counter-curses is your grandfather who is Vindictus Viridian. Don't worry he's a friend of mine, I'll simply tell him about you. He could be a great help." He said before Hermione got a chance to open her mouth "you're status is pureblood and you used to go to Beauxbatans, but you moved to Hogwarts because it's got a better curriculum. And you Mr. Weasley can become Mr. Carl Smith, muggleborn, and trained American auror. You don't have an American accent because you've lived in England most your life."

"That would be fine sir," said Juliette in a much lighter voice.

Dumbledore started walking back towards the door but when his hand was on the doorknob he stopped. "Are you both members of the order then, and how advanced are you? Also I think you should change you appearance you could be to easily recognized."

This time it wasn't Hermione who answered but Charlie "yes we are members of the Order, and I am a fair wizard, but Hermione is brilliant, she was often called the cleverest witch of her age, and also is an animagus and also can do non verbal and wand less magic."

"Okay then, you will both keep working for the Order if that is okay, and I suggest you follow me, once you've changed you appearance and clothes, so I can introduce you to the school." And with that notion Dumbledore walked through the door and left.

"I suppose we should do the spell then Harry." Hermione smirked before conjuring up a mirror. She muttered "Glamorizes" and pointed her wand at her hair, her hair changed, she now had bright pink highlights and it was a darker brown, she then pointed it at her eyes, which went from chocolate brown to hazel. She then pointed her wand at her robes and they were gone, in there place was a pair of skinny jeans and tank top.

Charlie copied her changing his hair to black and he had bright blue eyes. He changed his bloodstained robes to a pair of quite tight denim jeans and a top with the American flag on it, for a good effect, which showed his 6pack, _a nice 6pack_ thought Hermione, No don't think this, _Ron's brother, Ron's brother. You can't think that sort of thing Hermione._ Once they were done they walked through the door into the great hall.

I rewrote this chapter so please reread it; otherwise things will stop making sense. I'm also making Hermione more O/C because it's more fun, but don't worry she'll be the same nerd still.

Read and Review please.

Constructive criticism only, please! Thank you.


	2. The Malfoys And Blacks

Dumbledore was speaking; all the students gaze momentary flickered from him to Juliette and Carl. The boys blatantly stared at Juliette and some even wolf whistled. Talk about embarrassing. Juliette went a bright shade of red, while Carl just laughed. She glared at him and turned her attention to Dumbledore.

". . .Juliette Viridian who will be a 7th year Gryffindor who is transferring from Beauxbatans" Students burst out talking at this all thinking along the same lines 'Does that mean the writer of Curses and counter-curses is her grandfather, Vindictus Viridian?' Dumbledore just smiled and carried on "and Carl Smith who will be our new care of magical creature's teacher, that is all, you may go but could Miss Lily Evens come here please."

While Dumbledore was speaking . . .

Four boys were having a conversation about the new girl. One had jet black hair and brown eyes, James Potter the boy Juliette had noticed earlier, the boy on his left had dark brown hair and gray eyes, Sirius Black, the boy opposite Sirius had light brown hair and blue eyes, Remus Lupin, and the by next to him was small, watery and named Peter Pettigrew.

"I Wonder why she's transferring and why she almost had a heart attack when she saw James," muttered Remus just loud enough for the others to hear him.

"Well she looks like a laugh, and the teacher looks okay to I guess, as to why she almost feinted when she saw James I don't know, maybe she thinks he's super sexy," said Sirius with a small smile.

"Looks like Dumbledore's finished talking doesn't it, recon we should wait for her and Lily outside?" said James in a pleased voice standing up.

"Well I suppose so we can hardly keep you away from your beloved Lily can we?" said Sirius also standing up.

Back With Juliette . . .

Juliette didn't want to leave Charlie, and was giving him the puppy dog eyes clearly saying 'please can I stay with you, what if I let something slip'. Unfortunately for her Charlie just smiled and turned around and started talking to McGonagall.

Juliette turned round muttering words like "stupid git, why him, pay back". She was so intent on her muttering she didn't notice a girl with red hair and the greenest eyes she'd ever seen standing right in front of her with an amused expression on her face.

"I personally think he looks quite nice, damn sight better than Potter," she laughed and held out her hand "Lily Evens, nice to meet you."

Juliette shook it and they walked down of the platform out the doors, with Lily talking about schoolwork and the teachers, most of whom she already new.

She switched of and tried to keep an eye out for familiar faces, sensing that she wouldn't be able to spend much time with Charlie so she should really try to make friends, and she also didn't know when she would be able to go back. In fact she wasn't paying attention in front of her and she smacked right into a tall figure with dark brown hair and mischievous gray eyes.

"Well it's nice to meet you to, but next time I would ask you not to walk into me, because truthfully that hurt." He said his gray eyes twinkling, he held out his hand. "Sirius Black at your service."

"Uhh thanks I guess, nice to meet you." Oh you should be DEAD not talking to me, this is weird, oh god please don't hit on me, not that I would mind he's quite fit I guess. She held out her hand and he picked it up on his and kissed it. Oh god talk about playing, I really hope he's like that with everyone, imagine going back to live Harry and telling him "you godfather fancied me" talk about embarrassing. She switched back into the conversation in which Sirius was introducing the other marauders, much to Lily's obvious displeasure. "This is Remus Lupin, our residential book worm. This is Peter Pettigrew, great friend…" Juliette looked at him and felt herself instinctively reach for her wand and wrap it tight in her fingers. "…and this git is James potter, do you know him because you gave him a really odd look earlier?"

"No he just looks a lot like a friend of mine, except the eyes," she said with a dull blush creeping up her cheeks. "Can we go to the dorms because I think Lily will scream if she spends too much time in James's company" she grinned, while the marauders just smirked.

They walked up the marble staircase, the same one she killed Lucius Malfoy on in 20 years time. Suddenly there was a voice behind them.

"Miss Viridian" said the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy, the man who'd kill Ginny in 20 years time.

She whirled round and before any of them could blink she had her wand at his throat.

"Wow, how'd you know he was a git Juliette?" said Sirius in a clearly pleased voice.

"Met someone like him before," she muttered not taking her eyes of Lucius. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to talk to us in private" he said motioning behind him to six or seven students.

Out of nowhere she felt herself being pushed sideways, she looked around and saw Sirius standing there with his wand pointed straight at a boy with black greasy hair. Realization hit her straight in the face Severus Snape, the man who was responsible for Dumbledore's death. That means the others are soon to be if not death eaters.

She gave him a short searching look and said, "I'd rather not consult with death eaters thanks but no thanks."

She started to turn round with the others muttering a quick, "move it" to Sirius.

She heard Lucius start a spell "Furn . . ."

"Stupefy!" she screamed.

Lucius was blasted backwards by the force of the spell; he went smashing down the stairs.

"MISS VIRIDIAN! What is the meaning of this," Carl (A/N – Charlie) was coming up the stairs.

"He tried to get me to join the death eaters sir, then when I walked of he attacked me," she explained.

"Ahh okay, ten points from Gryffindor and one detention tomorrow at 7 o'clock my office please," and with that he walked off.

"Wow he's nice, are you going out?" asked Lily as they all carried on walking up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room.

"God no, we've just been through a lot together, he's my dead best friends brother," she explained with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Oh god I'm so sorry," whispered Lily pulling Juliette close and giving her a hug.

5 Minutes Later . . .

"Galloping Gargoyles" said James as they entered the common room.

"Well guys I'm going to bed. It's been a busy night," he continued and with that he walked up the boy's staircase out of sight.

"Where Prongs goes, Padfoot, Wormtail and moony are sure to follow night girls" said Sirius and they all walked out of sight.

"I suppose we should go to bed to then" said Juliette looking almost wistfully towards the girls' staircase.

"Ye, we've got to be up early tomorrow come on, ill show you your dorm"

Lily replied and they walked upstairs.

Lily opened the room to their dorm and Juliette gasped, it was the same room she used to sleep in 20 years time, and it looked exactly the same as it did then.

"Are you okay?" asked Lily in a concerned voice.

"Ye I'm fine, come on lets go to bed."

4 hours later, about 2 a.m. . . .

Juliette walked downstairs and sat in the comfiest armchair in the common room thinking. What could she change, whose deaths could she stop. She also had no way or writing it down because she couldn't make a list encase someone found it. She had to stop James from dyeing, she couldn't help Lily because then Harry would have her protection, and he would die. But if she got to Voldemort first she could stop her dyeing. She felt so guilty, she could tell Lily was a nice person and she'd become great friends with her, she new Lily was going to die and she couldn't change it, because otherwise she'd loose Harry again.

She decided to take a walk to the cave in which Sirius hid in the 4th year to help her think. She walked out the common room, through the deserted and dark corridors and out to the lake, she sat under a tree and tried to remember everything McGonagall had said about her transforming into her animagus form, a lyra (A/N is an exotic, magical cat that was burned by the poisonous Black Fire. Lyra is dignified and very smart. She is extremely intuitive and can see things that no one else can, sensing the future before it happens. As she heals, she begins to grow back her wings that were burned in the fire. Only those empowered by magic can see her wings.), she transformed and flew up to the cave on top of the mountains and thought.

About 4 a.m. . . .

Hermione had thought things through, decided whom she could save and whom she couldn't. She flew back to the castle and landed just outside the oak doors, which were still open, she walked back, still in her animagus form to the common room, mewed (A/N cat speak) the password, and entered. She walked towards the girls staircase and was about half way there before she heard a voice.

"What the hell." It was Sirius, obviously he couldn't sleep, and he was sitting at the entrance to the boys' dorms, the bottom step to be exact.

She changed back to her human form immediately; she forgot however that she was wearing Charlie's boxers and his t-shirt, which just made Sirius stare even more. She sat down next to him.

"I thought you were just friends," he accused with a glint in his eye.

"And how comes you didn't tell us you're an animagus."

"Didn't really saw the point and you never really asked, did you?"

"I suppose not, but how come you're a magical animal, I thought animaguses were always normal."

"It's a long and personal story I'd rather not discuss it if you don't mind, please."

"Okay fine"

They sat in silence for the next 15minuits before they both were fast asleep.

Juliette's head was on Sirius's shoulder and Sirius's head was on Juliette's head. They slept through the night sliding down the step to become sprawled out on the floor.

Even Later . . .

Juliette woke up at about 8 a.m. to the sound of laughter and a flash of light. Groggily she opened her eyes and looked around oh I feel asleep on Sirius. I'm never gonna forget this. She looked around and saw James, Lily, Remus and about half of Gryffindor laughing at her, and making kissy noises.

"Shut up you twats, just because you can't get a girl," a voice to the left of her muttered.

She looked about and saw Sirius with his hand in his hair wearing a thoroughly of look. She looked down at her body OH CRAP!! She was still in Charlie's boxers, no wonder they were all laughing and whispering god only knows what they looked like they'd been up to.

She muttered a quick "I got to get changed" and ran upstairs to the girl's dormitory leaving Sirius to deal with his friends.

With Hermione . . .

Oh it's not even my first day yet and it already looks like I've had sex with the most well known player in Hogwarts. What am I going to do…?

Maybe I should give them all something to talk about…

She stopped having an argument and step dad into the shower letting the cool water relax her. Stepping out the shower, then threw on a pair of skinny jeans (A/N Dumbledore gave her clothes) a t-shirt and hurried down the staircase.

Meanwhile With Sirius . . .

"I DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH HER!" Sirius was screaming at his friends.

He stomped up the boys staircase, took a very long shower, by his standards, ruffled up his hair changed into his school things and walked back downstairs.

With Hermione . . .

my wand, why do I keep swearing, maybe it's just the whole marauders influence, but then again I've barley spoken to them…

She dashed back upstairs and went to get her wand, and walked back downstairs slowly thinking about what she needed to do today.

First: Talk to Dumbledore about a timetable and about uniform.

Second: Talk to Charlie about detention.

Thirdly: Have a bit of fun with everyone about them thinking she had sex with Sirius.

Everyone stopped talking when she arrived in the common room.

"Yes is something wrong?" she addressed the room at large. When no one responded she walked up the boy's staircase to find Sirius.

Almost immediately she walked straight into him.

"Oomph, god what's you're…" Sirius started then realizing who it was "what are you wearing?"

"Clothes, got a problem? Because if you want I could dress like a nun."

"What's a nun?"

"Someone who can't have sex, which reminds me did you tell your friends we didn't have sex"

"Well I tired to… but I don't think they believed me."

"Well you are Sirius Black." OH , he's gunner wonder how I know that, how am I going to explain that.

"How'd you know that?"

God I hate being right, stupid clever brain box 'Uhh lucky guess"

muttered Juliette with a small half smile before quickly adding "shouldn't we go to breakfast?"

They walked down into the common room to a few stares no doubt people were thinking 'and they said they didn't have sex.'

"Let's get out of here," she muttered to Sirius.

"Fine by me."

They walked down to breakfast in relative silence. When then got there Juliette went straight up to the teacher's table and spoke to Dumbledore about her timetable.

"Professor do you think I could have my timetable please, its just I really want to know what classes I have. And also I need some money to buy a school uniform and books etc." She explained, carefully not looking at Charlie who was eyeing what she was wearing with a thoroughly of look on his face.

"Well, I have your timetable here and your clothes are fine, just a bit out of this era don't you think, you might want to change that, don't want to draw attention to yourself anymore than you already have. And I'll lend you some money next Hogsmead weekend which is this weekend." BY the way yesterday you said you could do wand-less magic, I doubt you should let anyone know; it's a wonderful skill. He replied his eyes twinkling madly whys he always so happy about everything She turned round and started walking back towards the Gryffindor table with her timetable in her hand. She sat down between James and Lily, neither looking very happy about this, and started eating. She was about to get up and head towards the lake for her free period to think over the issues on telling Sirius. She couldn't lie to him. She left the great hall and was about half way to the oak front doors when she heard Charlie call her name; slowly she turned around and followed him to his rooms and study.

They shut the door but forgot to but 'mufliato' on it.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" He screamed at her as soon as she shut the door.

"Umm I'm not doing anything except talking to you." She explained, but she left a few minutes before adding "Is this because everyone said I had sex with Sirius already? Because it's not true, we just fell asleep together, I'm not stupid enough to have sex with him, he's 20years older than me you idiot!"

"Sorry" he mumbled looking at the floor. "I just care about you. Anyway about you detention I figured you could come here tonight and we could work on how we tell Lily, James, Sirius and Remus about Peter.

"Fine, but if you don't mind I'm going to go to defense" and with that she walked over to where he was gave him a peck on the cheek and walked out the door."

**While they were talking.**

Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin had followed Juliette to make sure she didn't get into any trouble, Professor Smith looked furious. They were walking to the door when they heard Juliette's voce scream "Sex with him he's 20 years older than me..." They all gasped; there was no doubt in their mind who Juliette had been talking about.

"Maybe we should go we obviously missed half of what they were saying,"

muttered James looking at Sirius with a worried expression.

"Yeah, fine, let's go defense, were starting dueling today." Replied Sirius and with that they all walked off and about 30 seconds later Juliette burst through the door.

**Juliette's thoughts on the way to defense . . . **

_What am I going to do, if I'm not careful I'm going to get attached to them and I'll have to go back one day, and when I do I won't want to. I only came back to save a few people, but the others don't deserve to die either. I'll bring them with me tonight so we can tell them, but only god knows how ether going to take it. _

**Defense . . . **

Juliette walked into defense early and walked over to where the other Gryffindor's were standing.

"Were doing dueling today," muttered Peter.

Juliette gave him a cold look and immediately wondered of to Sirius to apologize for last night. But before she got a chance the door burst open and Professor Dumbledore entered accompanied by Moody and the defense teacher.

"Now students settle down, Alistor and I will be watching the duelers today, and those of you who show flare in dueling will be offered an apprenticeship as an auror. I will now hand over to professor Shunk, who will tell you what to do today."

The tall man on Dumbledore's right stepped forward, he had light brown hair with a few gray streaks, he looked older than he actually was and had kind looking brown eyes.

"Thank you Dumbledore, now today you will be in pairs and the winner of each duel will go to the left and the looser to the right, I will pair you up, we will carry on till there is only 1 pair left and they shall decide who wins by having a final duel. I want no nasty hexes to be used please. Now our first pair is Miss Viridian and Mr. Pettigrew."

Juliette walked up with peter they faced of and Juliette waited to peter to make the first move this is going to be so easy, god I killed half the people here in like 20 years time. She was brought out of her thoughts by peter.

"Expel" He started before Juliette said lazily "stupefy" Peter fell to the floor unconscious, she walked over to him muttered a counter spell and walked over to the left side of the room and tuned out.

God that was easier than I thought, he didn't even try and block it, wasn't even like I was trying, no wonder he ended up dead seriously he's so slow.

She was brought back to her senses by a wand going spinning past her ear. The last pair had just been Sirius and Lucius, naturally Sirius won. She made a mental note of who beat whom.

Juliette, Peter.

Sirius, Lucius.

Remus, Snape.

Lily James (I don't think James wanted to jinx her) And about 6 other Slytherins.

Juliette was paired again a random Slytherin with black hair and dark brown eyes, Rudolphus Lestrange. He was almost as easy to beat as Peter. God he's crap, how did he survive the final battle . . .?

Sirius, Bellatrix.

Remus, Lily.

Rudolphus, Juliette.

2 Slytherins Left.

Juliette got paired against a big Slytherin with black hair, must be a Slytherin thing, she mused silently to herself. He was tricky but not hard. It carried on like that for about another 10 minutes 'till it was just Juliette and Bellatrix left.

Bellatrix wasted no time in getting straight in.

"Tarantallegra" She screamed.

"Protego," Juliette countered. "Is that the best you have?"

Bellatrix kept shooting off hexes and jinxes for about the next 5 minutes with Juliette blocking them every time, god this is getting boring I should finish it. Before she had time to counter or do anything Bellatrix screamed "Expelliarmus," and Juliette felt her wand zoom from her hand.

Bellatrix's scream was of joy but it was hushed quickly.

"You forgot however my darling Bella that some of us in here can do wandless magic didn't you?" Muttered Juliette, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

She looked at Bellatrix with a glint in her eye. She heard Sirius whisper, "Bella's doomed". However she no longer cared however that she had been told not to do wand-less magic by Dumbledore, she just remember Bella's scream from when she killed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

She held out her hand in an outstretched motion her hair whipping about her head, a smile on her face.

"Langlock" she muttered, and Bellatrix's tongue glued itself to the room of her mouth.

She then looked at her hand and muttered a spell which non of the students could hear, she pointed her hand at Bella which was glowing a bright gold and from her hand a get of bright gold light hit Bella right on the chest and blasted her backwards, head first, into the wall unconscious.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes before the Gryffindor's erupted into cheers, and moody hushed them and walked up to Juliette and whispered in her ear "you're the one from the future right" to which Juliette nodded and he said in a louder voice "well done excellent, you have a slot on auror training if you wish for it, along with Mr. Black and Mr. Potter." And with that he walked out the room closely followed by Dumbledore who gave her a wink and professors Shunk who was levitating Bella.

She returned her sense to the room and saw James, Remus, Sirius and Lily nearby. She walked over to them muttering, "Accio wand," as she went so she could reclaim her wand.

"Why didn't you tell us you could do wand-less magic, and why didn't you tell us you were an animagus" accused James instantly.

She turned to look a Sirius with a cold glare. He had the decency to look ashamed. Juliette turned back to James and said, "like you told me your animaguses?" she turned to look a Remus and lowered her voice to only he could hear her, "and like you told me you're a werewolf. It's not like I'd care is it?"

She turned and walked of leaving 4 very confused teenagers behind her.

**R&R**

**Thanks to immasia for editing it.**


	3. The Authors Noters

A/N Sorry the last chapter the spelling was abit dogdgy, and I meant animagus not animates


	4. The Truth

he turned and walked of leaving 4 very confused teenagers behind her.

She carried on walking down the corridor. Oh you've really done it now, no going back, your going to have to tell them about Peter, Harry and their deaths. She burst into a run and ran all the way to Harry's rooms and threw herself onto the pillow crying about all the things she'd mucked up and how she was going to tell them.

When Carl came in about 6hours later he immediately saw, upon entering his room, Juliette asleep on his bed with dry tears on her face. So that's why she wasn't in class today what I she do? He bent over her and woke her up; as soon as she was awake she flung herself onto him and burst out crying. He could barley distinguish what she was saying between her sobs.

"Told know them condition, snuffles" was all he managed to distinguish before she gave way to more tears.

"So basically you told them you knew about Remus being a werewolf and about them being animaguses. And then you ran of here and have been crying here, then fell asleep?" he questioned with a grave voce.

She waited a few minutes till she was sure she wouldn't cry anymore then muttered "yes" in a small almost inaudible voice.

"Maybe you should go and find them and bring them here? Then we can tell them together, and maybe you should get the pictures of Harry from wherever you're keeping it."

She nodded and walked out the door.

Juliette walked back to the common room very slowly, what was about a 5 minute journey normally lasted about 20, because she was thinking over what she would say to them. She saw the portrait of the fat lady and muttered the password ad entered the common room. As soon as she looked around she saw Sirius and the others sitting by the fire looking worried. On a closer look however she saw that peter wasn't with them good that means I can talk to them n private without having to tell him to of.

She cast a quick dissillusionment charm on herself and walked up to her room and grabbed the photo of the order frmm, which she belonged, and picture of her Harry and Ron and grabbed a copy of the Dailey Prophet which spoke about Sirius's innocence and peter being a death eater and being stripped of his order of Merlin. She walked back downstairs taking of the charm, so they could see her.

As soon as she was back in the common room now visible for them all to see she was attack by a mass of bright red hair.

"Where were you? How comes you came down from the dorms. I checked up there you weren't there, where were you? We were so worried." Gushed Lily pulling back to get a good look at Juliette's face.

"Just about, had to talk to Carl, we need to tell you guys something…" she replied, she looked over Lily's shoulder and said to the others "can you guys come with me I need to tell you something, and no don't go and get Peter."

"Why can't we find Peter?" was the question immediately asked by all marauders.

"Trust me you won't to after I've said what I need to say," By now she had the attention of all the common room she noticed this and added in a low voice "please this is so important, and it's best if I don't mention it here."

Without waiting for them to reply she walked out of the portrait hole, a few seconds later they all followed her out with Sirius muttering darkly " she's gonna kill us, must be a death eater, what with the magic she did today…"

_**5 Minutes later . . .**_

This time Juliette walked quickly towards Carl's office; she wanted to get it over ad done with. When they reached the portrait behind which the entrance to Carl's rooms was concealed Juliette muttered the password "Horcruxes" and they entered.

When Juliette walked in she stopped dead which meant the others crashed into her, but she didn't care because she hadn't really noticed Carl's room earlier but now she looked closely at it, it was really amazing. She carpet was a golden color, the walls were a red, but there was barely any wall visible, for it was covered from top to bottom in pictures of both of the different orders, dragons and news paper articles. But the most noticeable thing was a picture on the wall opposite them, which had every member of the Weasley family in it plus Lupin, Harry Potter, and Hermione (Juliette).

She blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes; she needed to stay strong, and continued to walk in. They sat down Juliette sitting next to Carl on the sofa; Sirius, James, Remus and Lily sat on the sofa opposite them.

There a few awkward minuets silence before someone spoke.

"How did you know I was a werewolf?" Remus asked looking at Juliette with a worried expression.

"Because I've met you and lived with you," replied Juliette avoiding looking at him. _I can't really say before because its in the future, god this is confusing, should just go 'DON'T TRUST PETER HES A PRAT WHO IS THE CAUSE OF YOU DEATH'_

"You can't have met him before though because if you had he would have remembered you, you're kind of hard to forget what with your hair and you fashion sense, come on how many people wear long tops saying 'if you've got it flaunt it?' " Muttered Sirius, a distinctly untrustworthy look in his eye.

Juliette turned to look at Carl, there pasted a look of understanding between them before Juliette turned back and said in a voice barley above a whisper " I haven't met you before, I've met you in the future."

"The future?" mumbled James.

"I suppose you want the full story?" she asked, when they nodded she continued "Well actually I haven't been born yet, I'm born in about 3monthes time, I come from 16years in the future, I'm friends with a boy called Harry potter, whose parents died for him when Voldemort attacked them because their secret keeper betrayed them, their names were Lily and James Potter," Several gasps followed this statement and Juliette continued " Sirius, who was his godfather went to Azkaban because he betrayed them, but it wasn't him it was peter Pettigrew, because Sirius was in Azkaban Harry went to live with the Dursleys and stayed their till he got his letter about Hogwarts. He went to Hogwarts, in the first year he saved the philosophers stone, in the second year he closed the chamber of secrets, in the third year he helped Sirius escape Azkaban, in the forth year he won the Triwizard Tournament but Voldemort came back, in the fifth year Sirius died and eh destroyed the department of mysteries, in the sixth year Dumbledore was killed and Harry started hunting Horcruxes, which is what a wizard and dark wizard uses to stay alive, he takes his sole and encases it in it, and in the seventh year once he had destroyed the Horcruxes and all he had to do was kill Voldemort there was a battle at Hogwarts and everyone was killed, and I mean everyone except me, Hermione Granger, and Harry, whose real name is Charlie Weasley. SO that's why we came back to stop it all from happening and kill Voldemort before he gets to you guys, I'm sorry we came back and messed up your lives, and I'm sorry that you've only known us for 2 days and we are already ruining you life." She finished her story and sighed waiting for someone to talk.

"How can we believe you, for all we know your some crazy Looney who's a death eater," Sirius accused but he didn't look like he believed what he was saying.

"I new this was going to happen" muttered Charlie (A/N ill reefer to them as their real names now) he looked at Hermione who nodded. She continued where he left off. "Sirius Black dog form is an animagus usually referred to as Snuffles or Padfoot. James Potter, Stag, Prongs. Remus Lupin, Werewolf, Moony, bitten by Greyback. Peter Pettigrew, even though he isn't here is Wormtail, who is a rat. You became animaguses in 5th year because you wanted to help Remus through his transformations. That enough or do you want more." He asked.

"Umm I think that's enough," muttered Remus looking at the ground.

None of them talked for a few minuets all of the thinking about their deaths and the fact that the girl and man new so much about them.

"Is that why you can produce wand-less magic?" lily asked raising her head from where it had been resting on James's shoulder much to his pleasure.

"Yes," She replied but then added, "all the things I've told you are what happened before we came back, now you know you can change it, you can save yourselves and save Harry, because I loved him so much, he was my best friend and I don't want to loose him again. And I don't want him to loose you.

"Thank you" they all muttered.

"I think we should go" Sirius voiced before turning and walking out, closely followed by James, Remus and Lily.

When they were gone Hermione and Charlie were quiet for a few minuets before she burst into tears on his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her and went to kiss her cheek but missed as she turned her head to look at him, their lips met, but they didn't break apart and they kissed. Hermione went to pull away, shocked, but Charlie brought his hand up to her face and pulled her back again crushing his lips firmly to hers. And without leaving it she kissed him back before finally puling away, to late and running out the room.

_**Reviewers thanks**_

_**Immasia for editing it**_


	5. The Authors Notes Two

Hey guys I'm gunan take a break from wtiring the CharlieHermioneSirius FF, Because iove got a lot of galas comeing up, im also writing another story which is a fredhermione one. I Have NOTHING against goerge but freds just a better name :)

Thanx To :

iim asia – Who has been revising me since the begging

Saoden – Same to you

Mei-San-x – Thanx A lot

Cad2u- Same to you  
jinxedphoenix – Same to you

&&&

To amy Nini And Hannah BM4FE 


	6. The Kiss

Hermione hurried through the corridors, what did I do? I was in love with his brother and now I'm kissing him. She stopped running and slowed to a walk round the corridor to the fat lady's portrait, muttered the password and entered. The sight that greeted her wasn't a pleasant one, Lily was crying into James's shoulder while he held her close, Remus was trying to read a book but his eyes weren't moving and Sirius was just staring into space.

She walked over to them and sat down between Sirius and Remus on the sofa, in silence till Sirius said, "Can it be changed?"

"Yes, if you want it to be." She replied.

They talked a bit longer about how they would try to avoid Peter and how they could do it without hurting him. Till finally, at 1 a.m., one by one they all walked up the staircases to bed.

**1 Month later . . .**

One month later and Hermione was still trying to avoid Charlie even though she new it was just a accident it didn't change the fact that she'd still kissed him back. So every time she saw him in the corridors she immediately changed the direction in which she was going, or hurriedly entered a conversation with someone who was nearby and it didn't even matter if she new them or not so consequently most of the school had been forced into a conversation with her by the end of the month because she just wouldn't talk to Charlie.

However in that month other things had also happed, the first Hogsmead weekend had been announced currently scheduled for about a week's time; she was planning on going with the marauders and Lily who she'd persuaded to come with her so she wouldn't be stuck by herself.

So Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor common room in October, after the first Quiditch match of the season in which Gryffindor won 340 - 70 vs.

Slytherin, celebrating the fact Gryffindor had won. There was supposed to be a party but the music kind of sucked it was playing some crazy song about hound dogs; _how the do they know Elvis, god I hate this song so freaking much._

She walked up the girl's staircase silently cursing whoever invented some crappy song about some crappy hound dogs _it doesn't even make sense stupid git wish he'd never been born I'm gonna put some decent music on._ She walked over to her case and began rummaging around in it and pulled out a CD (A/N I don't care if they had CDs then but they do now also I don't care if I got the facts wrong) she walked out the dorm and back down into the common room.

"Oi Sirius, where's the CD player" she called over the noise.

He pointed to the opposite wall from the girl's staircase and she walked over and stopped the CD.

"What?"

"What's going on?"

"What prat stopped it?"

Were just some of the sentences she received but she didn't care, she put her CD in a pressed play.

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

The shouts of shock and annoyance immediately as everyone cheered and congratulated Hermione on the song saying, "it's fantastic." She didn't care however and walked over to wear Sirius was sitting staring into space, much like he had been when she had told him about the future.

"Want to dance?" She whispered to him making him jump, he obviously hadn't seen her arrive.

"I don't know, don't feel . . ."

She didn't wait for an answer but pulled him into the center of the common room and started to dance with him. She needed to cheer him up, he hadn't been his usually self since shed told them all but she understood how he felt so she tried to keep his mind off it. It was obvious about half way through the song that it'd done the trick; he was dancing quite happily with a bunch of girls. So Hermione went and sat down on the couch next to Remus. When the song finished he walked over to Hermione and pulled her up for the next song.

Come with me, stay the night

You say the words but boy it don't feel right What do you expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late) You take my hand, and you say you've changed But boy you know your begin' don't fool me Because to you it's just a game.

They danced till the song was over, each lost in their own thoughts. Sirius trying to get up the courage to kiss Hermione and Hermione trying not to think about how it should be Charlie she was slow dancing with. When the song finished Sirius bent down to her and before she had time to protest he kissed her, but unlike Charlie it obviously wasn't a mistake and she quite happily kissed him back till they were interrupted.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" screamed Charlie coming into the common room.

Everyone shrank back stupid _cowards I thought Gryffindor was supposed to be brave?_ And Hermione moved forward even though she didn't want to talk to Charlie at the moment she new she should. "It was my fault professor I thought we should have a party to celebrate the victory "she said in a bold voice which came out louder than she expected.

"Fine then, everyone else please clean up Miss Viridian please come with me (A/N they have to use fake names still)" and with that he turned round and walked out the door.

Hermione sighed and followed him, this was going to be a very long night.

_**To immasia**_

_**My other reviews,**_

_**Who will all be mentioned at the end**_


	7. The Other Weasley

Hermione followed Charlie down the corridor to his rooms where he said the password and they entered.

"What are you doing? You can't go kissing people that are dead!" he yelled at her as soon as they sat down.

"I know that! I didn't mean to it just happened." She screamed back but the effect was ruined by the fact silent tears had started running down her face into her lap.

Charlie was immediately sorry for shouting at her, she didn't deserve it.

She was in the past with someone she'd kissed even though he was like a brother to her, he friends and family were dead and to top it off she wasn't even 17 yet. He ran over and picked her up in a rib-breaking hug.

"I also wanted to say sorry about that kiss we had" he said quietly."

That was out of order and I'm sorry I didn't break it sooner, I don't want to loose you as a friend."

Hermione looked up at him and saw the truth in his eyes and nodded and buried her head back into his arms.

"I also found a way to bring one person forward from the future to the past" he continued but broke of when he saw her look. "It doesn't have to be someone that died though; we could do it for like a day before, I thought I should tell you because I figured you would want a friend your age with you as I can't always be there for you, and also I'm a teacher."

"WE shouldn't do it; we can't change the future, can we? I mean what if someone Ginny, say, finished of ended up killing my future self because she didn't finish him of? Then I wouldn't be here" She replied her voice getting higher and more emotional again.

"I don't know, but it's worth a try, and I know how close you and the marauders are lily to, but I just think it would be better if Ginny was here with you, because that way you would have someone to talk to when I'm busy."

"Fine if you want to, I'll give it a go" she replied and he handed her a piece of paper and she read of it and completed it by saying Ginny.

A bright flash later and Ginny Weasley stood in front of her, her flaming red hair tied up in a ponytail and her pajamas disheveled, it was to obvious she'd been with Harry. Unlike Charlie and Hermione however she was unconscious. They put on her on the bed and spoke to each other about what was to be done. They would talk to Dumbledore about Ginny and change her so she was Hermione's sister, younger of course, and the reason she had come so late was because she had been sitting her O.W.L.'s.

Hermione left Charlie with an awkward hug and kissed Ginny on the forehead and walked out the door. Five minuets later she arrived back at the common room and was surprised to find Sirius sitting there, waiting for her. He was staring into the fire as though trying to force himself to do something.

"Hum-hum," She coughed lightly, a cough that would have made Umbridge proud, letting him know she was there. She walked over to where he was sitting and put her head on his toned chest. "What's wrong?"

"Well there's this girl I know, she's from the future and I think I'm love with her and I wanted to know if she loved me…" he drifted of into oblivion.

_Oh crap! What do I do, I do love him, but as a brother and there is no way I'm shagging someone whose like my brother I might as well shag James… and I think I'm still in love with Ron and Harry._ (A/N I know it was Ron originally but I think HG/HP is cute)She looked at Sirius face and saw no lie written on his handsome features. "I'm sorry Sirius, I do love you as a friend, as a brother, but I'm in love with someone else.

_**Immassia – the worlds BEST editor,**_

_**Other reviewers!**_


	8. The Intrusion

Hermione ran up the girl's staircase in tears, she did love Sirius, but she wasn't sure how she felt, at the moment it was sisterly love but still. She collapsed onto her bed in tears and cried herself to sleep.

About 2hours later (A/N Not sure so say about 3-4 am I'm kind of confused about the time AND also I forgot about Wormtail so he's been being odd ...)

Hermione woke up to a loud bang, running down the stairs with her wand drawn with Lily right behind her she burst into the common room and met James, Sirius, Remus and the 6th and 5th year Gryffindor's who were staring at the portrait. She followed there gaze and gasped there was a black hole in the portrait as though someone was trying to burn their way though… but no one apart from teachers and Gryffindor's new where there common room was. Her thoughts immediately turned to the boys staircase, noticing Wormtail wasn't there she walked over to it and 'Accioed' the marauders map. She scanned it quickly ignoring the glances of puzzlement she was getting from the other students who weren't Remus, James or Sirius. She found the Gryffindor portrait and scanned the area surrounding it, no one was around in the corridor outside, but hiding in what she knew was a classroom, along the corridor, that no lessons were ever taught in were at least 30 death eaters.

She recognized a few of the names;

Redulphus Lestrange.

Avery.

Mulciber.

Orion Black. (Sirius Father.)

Goyale.

Crabbe.

Mcnair.

(A/N Sorry if the spelling is wrong and I know Sirius's father wasn't a death eater but I ran out of names.)

_HOW THE DID THEY GET IN . . . IT MUST HAVE BEEN PETER._

_Thinking about it where is Peter because he's not in the dorm._

She scanned the rest of the map not seeing peter anywhere she walked over to James muttered "Mischief Managed" she handed the map to James and put her head on his shoulders, to anyone else it looked like she was crying but in reality she was saying "send everyone up to the dorms, then get your cloak and take Lily to Dumbledore and get the teachers, and tell them to get any other 7th and 6th year students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff we can trust, tell them to knock on the portrait 4time slowly and once quickly for me to open it, leave Sirius, Remus and Frank, Alice and any other 6th years who we can trust with me."

James nodded and patted her on the back, and whispered "okay" then said in a much louder voice "There's nothing wrong just Slytherin playing games, please go back to bed, but could Alice, Frank, Sirius, Remus, Renny and Jasmine stay here please I need you to come with me to talk to the teachers." He waited till everyone had gone back up to bed, except the names he had said, then walked over to Lily and muttered something and they both ran up their own staircases.

A few minuets later they were back down James clutching his cloak.

"We locked their doors, if they try to get out they can't they should be okay, and if they try more than once writing will appear on the door telling them that is a marauders prank. They don't need to know what is happening." He said answering the unasked questions by the group.

"And what is happening?" Said Alice, the others looked at her gratefully.

"Deatheaters have broken into the school, I know their death eaters because I've fought them before, and fought their future sons, but there was never an attack on Hogwarts which means something's happened in the timeline. James is going to get the teachers and get them to bring other 6th and 7th years to the common room so we can fight," Replied Hermione.

"So, you're from the future? Why didn't you tell us?" blurted out Frank.

"I'm sorry, but now's not the time," she replied trying not to look at anyone; she could feel their gazes burning through her. She suddenly realized that the Weasley had brought the Burrow in 1974 (A/N I Don't Know) .She turned to James walked over to him and said in a undertone "Take Lily now, under the cloak, leave me the map, God knows we'll need it. Don't let them get her, if they do it might ruin the timeline, she's important, I cant tell you why, but promise me you'll flo her to 'the burrow' just say it's safer there and the others will join her soon, then once she's gone, block the fireplace from Lily using it. I'll patroness them and let them know what's happening."

"I promise."

"Good now go."

James pulled the cloak out from under his pajamas walked over to Lily, said something and threw it over her and him and the last they saw of him was him giving Hermione a wink.

Hermione continued talking about what the plan was how the teachers would help and that if they didn't want to they could go back to bed. None of the obliged and she pulled her wand from up her sleeves looked at them then walked purposefully towards the portrait hole to wait for the signal she had told James to tell the teachers to give her when they were there.

_**Wooahh immasia is a bludy brilliant editor 6 chapter in the space of 30mins!**_

_**Thanks to my reviewers!**_


	9. The Trick

Hermione continued talking about what the plan was how the teachers would help and that if they didn't want to they could go back to bed. None of the obliged and she pulled her wand from up her sleeves looked at them then walked purposefully towards the portrait hole to wait for the signal she had told James to tell the teachers to give her when they were there.

_**Next Chapter . . .**_

Three short knocks and on patronus shooting into the common room later James and the teachers with about sixteen other students were sitting in the Gryffindor common room.

"Is she okay James? Did you shutdown the fireplace?" With the boy in questions nod she muttered, "Expectro Patronum," under her breath and an otter shot out from her wand and disappeared. She turned to the others and started her speech "This is all my fault, none of you should have to face this yet, Voldemort is in the school in the dungeons, the map says so and I need cover so I can go after him and two students who think have joined his ranks so I can turn them good before its to late," said Hermione.

"Okay, what do you want us to do? But how is it your fault?" asked a muscular Ravenclaw 7th year.

"Were from the future," replied Charlie indicating Hermione and himself.

"Peter Pettigrew has been suspicious since we arrived and we think he may have guessed and told Voldemort. The only thing is there has never been an attack on Hogwarts so it's our fault."

Hermione and Charlie continued to explain what they were going to do for the next few minuets till another loud boom was heard through the school.

"It's time," said Hermione looking from Charlie and the others to the door and back.

Not talking they all left the common room, not seeing a rat scurry after them.

_**Hermione's POV . . .**_

We separated the teachers running down the corridor out of sight to the deserted classroom where all the death eaters were. The Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors ran off to their appropriate common rooms to wake up the students and lead them into the room of requirement.

I turned to James "James, I'll leave you with the map, take the Gryffindors to the room of requirement then leave Remus and Sirius in their with them, take Alice, Frank and the rest to the Hufflepuff common rooms get them into the room of requirement, leave Frank and the Hufflepuff 6th and 7th years with them. Then take Alice and any other people who are left to Ravenclaw tower, do the same, then lock the door to the room and leave via the portrait into the Hogs head. Then floo from there to the ministry, make sure Sirius does NOT follow Charlie and I. Good luck."

"Okay," came the reply.

I walked off down the corridor aware of the portrait hole closing behind me. I walked till I caught up with Charlie who was further down the corridor.

"Why aren't we getting the Slytherins out?" He asked as soon as I was in earshot.

"Because the death eaters wouldn't kill their own children, even they aren't that evil."

**Nobodies POV . . .**

Hermione and Charlie walked down the corridors, their wands drawn, their senses heightened thanks to one of Hermione's spells. Alert for any noise they carried on till they a loud boom behind them made them whip round and they found themselves facing Voldemort and at least 15 death eaters.

"I thought the map said they were in the dungeons?" whispered Charlie

"It lied, confounded, I was counting on this" She replied

"You were counting on this? Why? Were outnumbered, 8 to 1," he replied in an angry voice.

"Because this means they've followed us and no one will die tonight, meaning that the future hasn't been changed," she whispered back.

"As nice as it is hearing your voice, can we get on with the battle because I have someone else to kill before the night is over," said Voldemort over Charlie and Hermione's whispers.

"Fine by us," and with a flick of her wand Hermione began to duel with the most feared wizard in hundreds of years.


	10. The First War

"As nice as it is hearing your voice, can we get on with the battle because I have someone else to kill before the night is over," said Voldemort over Charlie and Hermione's whispers.

"Fine by us," and with a flick of her wand Hermione began to duel with the most feared wizard in hundreds of years.

_**Next Chapter!**_

Ginny Weasley stirred in the room in which she had been left. Her eyes slowly opened. Trying to remember what had happened she sat up. She'd been with Harry, getting ready (snogging) for the battle tomorrow. And then everything had gone black. Gingerly she got up donned a cloak that was at the end of her bed and walked out the door into the corridor beyond. The sight that met her eyes was one of horror, there were students running into a door at the end, screaming about death eaters, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Now she was out of the room she could hear bangs and shouts, which clearly announced that a battle was going on just a few corridors away.

She turned and ran out of the corridor intent on finding McGonagall, so intent was she on finding her she did not see an aged man running down the corridor in the opposite direction with his wand drawn.

_**CRASH!**_

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, are you alright? Could you please tell me where Headmistress McGonagall is?" She gabbled pulling the man to his feet.

"Headmistress McGonagall? I'm sorry, there's a teacher here called Professor McGonagall but I am the headmaster here, Albus Dumbledore. And not being rude but shouldn't you be leaving the battle with the other students? And is that the order of the Phoenix tattoo on your shoulder?"

"No . . . And yes it is."

"Right. Please follow me; I think Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Charlie Weasley are conducting a fight in the great hall somewhere you might want to talk to them. Is Charlie related to you in any way?"

"Yes, if his mother was Molly Weasley"

Ginny followed the so-called 'Dumbledore' not altogether trusting him.

Where was she and how the hell were Hermione and Charlie here? She was brought out of her thoughts however when they arrived near the great hall.

_**Before Ginny arrived . . .**_

Hermione was fighting Tom, the death eaters all centered on Charlie, Remus, James and Sirius, who much to Hermione's anger had arrived a few minuets into the battle. But when she thought about it as she dogged curse after curse, it was lucky they had or Charlie would be dead by now.

"Stupefy," she screamed but it was blocked easily as though it was no more then a gust of air.

"You'll have to do better than that little girl," taunted Tom.

The battle continued for over half an hour curse after curse was shot. Most of the death eaters were still battling. But an odd few including Jugson, Rabastan Lestrange and Travers were unconscious. Sirius was unconscious after being hit by a stunner; Remus was still battering while James and Charlie tried to bring down Lucius Malfoys father, who proved to be just as good as his son and grandson.

_**Toms POV . . .**_

This was it Tom Marvolo Riddle was battling everything he hated, a muggleborn, and even though he did not know it at the time a girl who in the future would be his downfall, and she wasn't dead yet. He wanted to end this tonight; he wanted to kill Dumbledore once and for all.

"Avada Kerdavera," (A/N sorry if it's spelt wrong) he screamed. This girl was infuriating, she just dodged hex after hex, curse after curse, killer after killer.

_**Nobodies POV . . .**_

Hermione saw the killing curse soaring towards her and ducked not a moment to soon. The curse went flying over her head and hit a suit of armour, which burst into flames.

"Leave her alone Tom."

A voice echoed through the battle magically magnified. Albus Dumbledore's calm voice echoed through the battleground. And everything went black as though the lights had been turned of, which they had. And when they came back again there was no sign of Voldemort or of any of the death eaters who had been conscious. The unconscious ones littered the floor. Dumbledore tired them up with an anti-apperation jinx.

"You have a lot to explain Miss Granger," he said once he was done, turning to Hermione. He turned back to where Ginny was and said "Miss Weasley if you would please come out now."

There was a gasp from James, Charlie, Hermione and Remus as a girl with bright red hair, and startling green eyes emerged from behind a suit of armor wearing a thoroughly hacked of expression. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" she screamed at Charlie and Hermione.

"Maybe we shouldn't discuss this here," said Hermione, motioning to the marauders.

"Fine." She said and stalked of in the direction of Dumbledore's study.

"Can we use your study and pensive sir?" enquired Hermione "Yes sure. The password is Droobles best blowing gum."

Hermione and Charlie followed Ginny out the room leaving Dumbledore to deal with the marauders.

_**Later . . .**_

Once Dumbledore had called the ministry and everything had been cleaned up, Sirius was conscious, the death eaters were on their way to Azkaban and the marauders were leaving the hall Remus asked a question.

"Where is Peter?" Asked Remus his eyes darting everywhere till they landed on a rat, which was dead.


	11. The Death

Thanks to

JustAGirl101

Naturally Potter

HotKat144

Lucente

Imm Asia- for editing

Amraow

Potterhead0013

Nymphie07

Honey's Child

_**Now**_

As eyes followed Remus's there was a strange silence, as though they were really morning their friend, till Sirius said, "good riddance anyway."

This kind of broke the silence.

Remus shot Sirius a dark glare turned till he was right in front of him, only2 inches separating them " SIRIUS ORION BLACK, HE WAS OUR FRIEND, YOU DO NOT GO, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, GOOD RIDENCE, WHEN YOUR FRIENDS DIE!"

Now most people who thought Remus was a quiet nice boy would have been shocked by that, Sirius however just stood their calmly before saying " Yes but don't forget moony dear that he WOULD have, killed James and Lily, Sent me to Azkaban and joined the death eaters, and don't even get to the part where he spends 13 years as a rat HIDING."

Remus, admitting defeat, nodded and turned away clockwise, following the path that Hermione, Charlie and the other girl had taken earlier.

However if he had turned counter-clockwise, he would have seen a rat scurry across the floor, down to the entrance hall and through the slightly open oak front door into the forest below.

Peter Pettigrew was alive.


	12. The Timeline

**Timeline**

Hermione arrives in 1978.

With Charlie meaning Charlie is 6.

Bill is 8.

Percy is 3.

Fred and George are 1.

**Bill Weasley.**

Bill birth date is 29 November, 1970.

Bill attended Hogwarts as a Gryffindor from 1982 to 1989 Charlie Weasley.

**Charlie's birth date is December 12, 1972.**

The books establish that Charlie attends Hogwarts from 1984 to 1991, finishing school the year before Harry Potter starts attending.

**Percy Weasley.**

Percy Weasley was born 1975.

He attended Hogwarts from 1987 to 1994.

**Fred and George Weasley.**

Fred and George Weasley were born 1977.

Fred and George Weasley attended Hogwarts from 1989 till 1996.

**Ron Weasley.**

Ron was born on 1 March 1980.

Ron attends Hogwarts from 1991 till 1998 dropping out early to help fight Voldemort.

**Ginny Weasley.**

Ginny was born in 1981.

Ginny attends Hogwarts from 1992 till 20.

**Harry Potter.**

Harry was born 31 July 1980.

Harry attends Hogwarts from 1991 till 1998 dropping out early to fight Voldemort.

**Hermione Granger.**

Hermione was born November 1979.

Hermione attends Hogwarts from 1991 till 1998 dropping out early to help fight Voldemort.

**Lily and James Potter.**

James was born 27 March, 1960 and attended Hogwarts1971 to 1978 where he was in Gryffindor. He died in 1981 on Halloween.

Lily was born 30 January, 1960 and attended Hogwarts 1971 to 1978 where she was in Gryffindor. She died in 1981 on Halloween.


	13. The Order Of Merlin

JustAGirl101

Naturally Potter

HotKat144

Lucente

Imm Asia – the editor!

Amraow

Potterhead0013

Nymphie07

Honey's Child

-CWHGSB-

"'Mione please can you tell us what's going on?" Said Sirius in a very confused voice, not bothering to knock as he barged right into the room and therefore failing to notice what he'd walked in on. Ginny was glaring at Hermione her wand at her throat, with an evil glint in her eyes tears falling down her face. Hermione looked on the verge of tears she was backed against the wall. Charlie, however, was eyeing the scene with amusement as though looking at a punch and Judy show.

Ginny turned round and shouted "SHUT UP" at Sirius then she turned back round to Hermione and said "So your telling me I died in the war, everyone did, and you came back here to save us, and thought you'd drag me here with you?" She said in a light voice as though she was asking the weather but her green eyes were still flashing darkly.

Hermione said, "Yes." She knew Ginny would take it like this, but then so would she if she'd spent the last year preparing for a war and then her 'friends' sucked her away into another era. "Ginny I'm sorry we just really need your help…"

"YOU NEED MY HELP? HARRY NEEDS MY HELP, IF HE DIES BECAUSE OF YOU…"

"Ginny, shut up and listen to Hermione," whispered Charlie in a calm tone.

"Fine," she huffed and went and sat down on a spare chair, but not pocketing her wand.

"Ginny, everyone died, even you and Harry, Voldemort died to, but it wasn't enough, we came back here to save time, and we need you here with us we can send you back once you've helped but please listen to me. You're my best girl friend; you cast some of the best curses from our age and your Harry girlfriend, if you can't help us who can? We need your help!"

Ginny however didn't look impressed, she merely stowed her wand up her sleeve and said, "And . . ."

Hermione, taking the hint carried on, "We're bringing the battle forward, or back, whichever way you look at it, so that Harry doesn't have to fight it, we'll kill Voldemort before he has a chance to ruin Harry's life, we just need your help. Please?"

"Fine. Now who are these morons?" asked Ginny pointing at the marauders.

Now obviously quite over her 2 whole time travel thing and wanting to know who was who.

"Well in order from left to right James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," said Hermione in a pleased tone happy her friend had stopped screaming.

"James Potter as in Harry's father?"

"Yeah . . ."

And Ginny burst out again into how could Hermione do this, and yack yack yack.

"What did I do now?" asked Hermione in a fed up voice "YOU TOLD THEM ABOUT THE FUTURE WHERE THEY DIE 'MIONE!? YOU'RE NOT MEANT TO! YOU'VE RUINED THE TIMELINE! HOW COULD YOU?"

"I didn't mean to, they though I was a death eater I had to tell them . . ." started Hermione but then she stopped, taking a closer look at the marauders and noticing Peter wasn't there, "where's Peter because I know he was at the battle I saw him…"

"Dead," said Sirius harshly then as an after thought he added "good riddance."

"Dead?" asked Ginny her voice small.

"Dead."

"Really dead?"

"Ye dead, dead."

"Serious?"

"Yes I am."

"I know your Sirius I meant are you serious about him begin dead you noggin."

"Keep your hair on gingy, ye I am."

"Oh, good, and don't call me gingy."

"Or what?"

"I'll make sure you can have no little Snuffles."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Would."

"Wouldn't."

"Would."

"Wouldn't."

"SHUTUP!" Hermione yelled finally loosing her temper. She'd really had enough she'd had a long day and she just wanted it over with. "Go to bed all of you," when none of them moved she got even more of and screamed "NOW!" Unsurprisingly, they all followed leaving her to her thoughts.

_**-CWHGSB-**_

_**2 Weeks Later . . .**_

Hermione was walking the corridors on her way back to the common room, it was dark outside and she needed a walk but she was going to get James's cloak or asked him if she could have it. She needed to think, she new for a fact Peter wasn't dead she could sense it. She new the traitorous git was still alive, and she was glad because it meant she could kill him herself, she hated the though of him betraying her friends and Sirius.

What about Sirius, Hermione had seen him looking at her a lot over the past few weeks ever since the battle and it was unnerving. She new he still loved her, it was obvious, and she'd finally realized she loved him, no matter how much of a git he was. And it wasn't brotherly sisterly love but she was 'in love' with him. She loved the way his eyes twinkled when he was laughing and when he was smiling he got dimples. She just loved him.

What abut the other marauders though ever since Ginny's arrival things had been off, she and Lupin had got really close and were sort of dating but Hermione new Ginny still loved Harry and that she was only bored. James however was acting odd it was clear he didn't like the idea of his son's girlfriend and his best friend making out. It was all so complicated.

So when Hermione arrived in the common room and few minuets later she wasn't surprised to see Ginny cuddled up on the sofa with Lupin, those two have got very close, to close, and James glaring at them sitting next to Sirius.

"Where have you been?" Asked Ginny her voice filled with worry.

"Walking, but it got past curfew so I came to ask James if I could borrow his cloak," she said then turning to James she asked, "can I?"

"Sure," came the immediate reply.

With quick thanks she was up the stairs into the boys room grabbed the cloak and down again before the boys had registered she'd gone. She made to walk out of the portrait hole but was stopped by a hand on her arm; she turned round and saw Sirius.

"Can I come to?" he asked.

"Sure."

_**Hermione's POV . . .**_

I didn't really want Sirius to come with me but what could I do? He obviously wanted to and even if I said no he'd still come, and I don't really want to jinx him all the way to next year.

We walked down the staircase in a silence before we got outside by the lake and I turned to Sirius. "Why did you come?"

He looked at me and turned out to look over the lake then eh sighed and said, "because I'm sure Wormtail is still alive I just don't want to tell anyone and I don't want you to be by yourself."

"That's sweet Sirius but I can look after myself you know."

"I know, but I still care about you."

"I know."

We sat in a peaceful silence I rested my head on Sirius's shoulder and close my eyes just for a minute.

_**Nobodies POV . . .**_

When Hermione woke up the next morning she was in the boy's room. She rolled over to get a better look to make sure she was in the boy's room and rolled out of bed and landed with a thump on top of Sirius, he having obviously giving her his bed and slept on the floor.

"Ow god that hurt," muttered Sirius opening his eyes and looking up at her.

Hermione looked at him muttered 'wimp' and clambered off him onto the bed. She gazed at him as he got up and started rooting through his trunk at the bottom of his bed for a clean pair of boxer's etcetera.

He turned round feeling her gaze burning into him, "you going to stare at me all day?" he asked with a smirk playing across his handsome features.

"No of course not I was just admiring the view," she said with a smirk and limped of his bed over to James's bed where James was still asleep.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," replied Hermione.

Hermione turned back to James's bed and bent low and whispered in James's ear "Lily's here James, don't you want to see her?" The result was instant James leapt out of his bed right into Hermione and they both went flying to the floor crashing into Sirius and skidding across to Remus's bed and hitting it with a resounding thump waking up Remus who leapt out of his bed wand drawn and tripped over the huddle on the floor creating a louder crash. Then Lily and some of the 6th year boys burst into the room screaming about, "I'll kill you death eaters," then they stopped and looked at the boys and Hermione on the floor and burst out laughing.

_**Later that day . . .**_

Hermione had got over the incident I the morning and was now walking towards the great hall with the boys and Lily to listen to Dumbledore talk about the battle the weeks before as he hadn't been able to before having been away from the school trying to smooth things over with the ministry who were intent on finding out who Hermione and Charlie were as Hermione had preformed such amazing magic.

When everyone was sitting down, and I do mean everyone not just the people who were part of the battle but all the students, ghosts and teachers Dumbledore started talking. "As all of you know a battle was fought here 2 weeks ago till this day, no one apart from me knows everything that happened and I'm going to tell you because you all have a right to know. But first I would like to ask Juliette Viridian and Harry Smith, who fought in the dungeons with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and James Potter, to come up to me so they can tell what happened to them."

Hermione did was she was told but saw Charlie hadn't moved from where he had been, she walked over to him and asked him what he was doing to which he replied, "you can tell them."

"," muttered Hermione turning away and going over to the platform to tell the students.

_**Even Later that day . . .**_

Hermione shoved herself down into a chair by the Gryffindor common room angrily. Hermione was fuming. After she had told the students what had happened to her the marauders told their story and they everyone else who had fought in groups did to. Albus had then said that the ministry was giving Hermione an Order of Merlin First Class for her achievement, which meant that they had found out she was really from the future meaning the whole ministry new which meant the death eaters had found out as well which meant Hermione was in great danger seeing as they could use her to find out about the future, the only good thing was that they didn't know Charlie was to. Then to make it all even better Dumbledore had announced the deaths of the students and teachers who hadn't made it, apparently another group of death eaters had somehow got into the room of requirement and there'd been a battle in there.

The only good thing as Charlie had said when he'd come to find Hermione later, Ginny being to busy with her tongue stuck down Lupin's throat, was that no one they knew parents had died meaning people in the future wouldn't be born.

When Hermione went to bed that night she couldn't sleep, all she could think about was the battle and Sirius, so walked downstairs to the common room with an excellent book about time travel that Charlie had given her. When she arrived in the common room however she was great by an unpleasant sight.

Peter Pettigrew.


	14. The Decoy

Hermione shoved herself down into a chair by the Gryffindor common room angrily. Hermione was fuming. After she had told the students what had happened to her the marauders told their story and they everyone else who had fought in groups did to. Albus had then said that the ministry was giving Hermione an Order of Merlin First Class for her achievement, which meant that they had found out she was really from the future meaning the whole ministry new which meant the death eaters had found out as well which meant Hermione was in great danger seeing as they could use her to find out about the future, the only good thing was that they didn't know Charlie was to. Then to make it all even better Dumbledore had announced the deaths of the students and teachers who hadn't made it, apparently another group of death eaters had somehow got into the room of requirement and there'd been a battle in there.

The only good thing as Charlie had said when he'd come to find Hermione later, Ginny being to busy with her tongue stuck down Lupin's throat, was that no one they knew parents had died meaning people in the future wouldn't be born.

When Hermione went to bed that night she couldn't sleep, all she could think about was the battle and Sirius, so walked downstairs to the common room with an excellent book about time travel that Charlie had given her. When she arrived in the common room however she was great by an unpleasant sight.

Peter Pettigrew.

_**-SBHGCW-**_

"What the hell are you doing here?" she said in a deadly quiet voice.

He turned to look at her. She let out a gasp of surprise, he looked terrible, his small piggy eyes were bloodshot, his hair was matted and dirty and his clothes were falling apart. He moved with a limp as though he had been cursed numerous times.

He didn't reply right away but sat down on a couch and motioned to her to sit opposite him. The he turned and lay down on the couch when she sat on the one opposite him and said, "I came to ask your help."

_**Hermione POV . . .**_

Pahh, came to ask my help probably came to try and kill me in my sleep stupid little rat.

_**And what if he didn't what if he does need your help?**_

Well he doesn't. He was going to kill Lily and James; he almost got me killed a few weeks ago.

_**What if he didn't mean to?**_

Leopards don't change their spots.

_**Well they can, give him a chance.**_

Fine, on your own head be it.

_**No ones POV . . .**_

"Why do you want my help Peter?"

"I need to get out, they threatened to kill me, and I never wanted to turn you in."

_He's a good liar I'll give him that._

"Sure, look Peter you shouldn't even be here you should be crawling around Voldemort," said Hermione snidely, Peter winced at the name and gave a squeak. Hermione smirked in satisfaction.

"I don't want to be a death eater."

_**Flashback . . .**_

Hermione was sitting in the shrieking shack listening to Sirius and Peter shout at each other.

"Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord… you have no idea…he has weapons you can't imagine… I was scared. Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meat it to happen…He Who Must Not Be Names forced me-"

"DON'T LIE!" Bellowed Black "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED YOU WERE HIS SPY!"

"He- he was taking over everywhere!" Gasped Pettigrew. "Wh- What was there to be gained by refusing him?"

_**End Flashback**_

Hermione looked at Peter. "Fine. Talk."

"Can we go for a walk because if James and Sirius come down they'll try to kill me," he said in a small voice.

Hermione gave a sigh of frustration and stood up and followed him out of the portrait hole.

_**Later that evening . . .**_

Hermione was of she'd been walking with Peter for over an hour now and he still hadn't said anything new. She turned to him and said, "Are you ever going to say anything?"

"No."

"Fine, I'm going, goodbye Peter Pettigrew," she said and turned to walk away.

"You don't want to go back."

She whipped around and turned to face him almost loosing her balance, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

She moved forward and growled at him. "Tell me now, or I swear you'll regret the day you were born."

"Well you might not find it in a pleasant state."

Realization suddenly hit Hermione, it had been a decoy, something was happening in the common room and she couldn't do a thing about it, she'd walked of and left her friends. She whipped out her wand and pointed it at Peter to find he was already gone. She turned her hair playing back round again and ran of in the direction of the common room.

_**-SBHGCW-**_

End chapterd


	15. The Authors Notes Three

With thanks to:

HotKatt144

Amrawo

Honey'sChild

Lucente

Romdevil

iim asia

Manic-Cheese-Fairy

**I used to change my accent, change my stance  
My phone number, the way I dance  
Some people change lovers like they change their sheets  
But I won't change you honey, you're for keeps**

I used to think I had to change the way I am  
To feel better, to get a man  
But once I stopped trying I fell for you  
You fell for me so I'll stay the same for you

Oh yeah I know that I'm not perfect baby  
Oh yeah it's no reason to go crazy  
Oh yeah boy you can always count on me  
For better or for worse I will always put you first

Now that I have found you  
You've changed my life  
Cos you're the one who showed me  
I have everything right  
We're never gonna differ cos we know it's true  
So don't change me and I won't change you

I used to change my style like I changed my mind  
I tried to change a tyre but I'm not that way inclined  
Tried to change my figure my diet too  
I'll still change my underwear if that's O.K with you  
But after seeing you I know that here is best

Oh yeah the world can sometimes make you feel bad  
Oh yeah but don't forget the things you have  
Oh yeah boy you can always count on me  
In sickness and in health baby always be yourself

**Doesn't that song (I Won't change you) remind you Sirius/Hermione's relationship?**

**Like the first verse would be Sirius with the whole lover's thing**

**Then Hermione,**

_**I am So Sorry, I uploaded the new chapter right, it was fucking crap (sorry about the language), so I am waiting till I get a brilliant idea, but I think it might take some time :) sorry, **_

_**So if you have Any ideas PLEASE tell me, because I am totally stuck as for what to do.**_


	16. The Missing Bodies

Realization suddenly hit Hermione, it had been a decoy, something was happening in the common room and she couldn't do a thing about it, she'd walked of and left her friends. She whipped out her wand and pointed it at Peter to find he was already gone. She turned her hair playing back round again and ran of in the direction of the common room.

_**-SBHGCW-**_

Hermione blew apart the tapestry in her anger; the fat lady not being there and she clambered through the portrait hole, to be greeted by nothing. No one was up.

_What's going on? Something is going on, that's why he brought me away._

Hermione walked cautiously to where the boys staircase was and saw nothing, she redrew her wand turned round facing away from the boys staircase, and pointed it at the stairs and muttered 'Expecto Patronum' her silver otter bounded out the end of her wand.

She looked at Otis (A/N original name isn't it?) and said "Look at the girls dormitories, make sure nothing is wrong, then get Ginny and Lily and bring them to James's room."

She turned round not seeing her otter bounded up the opposite staircase away from her. Hermione walked up the boys staircase wand drawn, opening every door she past waking up the occupants in it, and telling them once they shouted at her to get back to sleep. When she got to the last room on the left she opened it and saw the boys sleeping peacefully.

She stowed her wand away and gave a casual flick of her hand and a bucket of water appeared above each of the boy's head, ready to be poured over them as soon as she was ready.

She tried to wake them "Paddy, Prongs, Mooney wake up."

No answer.

SPASH! She gave another flick of her hand and the bucket of cold water splashed over the three boys waking them instantly. They leapt form their beds wands drawn, but in their haste they tripped over their own feet on the wet floor and went flying forwards, skidding across the floor.

"Hello," she said with a small smile.

"Nice wake up call," muttered Sirius.

"I try."

"Why are you here?" Came the voice of James from the bed hangings.

"I walked down to the common room last night and umm Peter was there . .." she started to say before . . .

"WHAT?!" Came from all three boys present in the room.

"And I walked with him and he said he didn't want to be a death eater, then he started leading me further way not saying anything so I came back here, thinking it was decoy, but everyone seems to be here . . ."

Just as Hermione finished her story of what had happened her Otter burst back into the room and delivered the sentence she hoped she'd never here.

"There gone."

_**End Chapter**_


	17. The Torture

_**You really have to read everything, if you don't you won't follow the next chapter.**_

"And I walked with him and he said he didn't want to be a death eater, then he started leading me further way not saying anything so I came back here, thinking it was decoy, but everyone seems to be here . . ."

Just as Hermione finished her story of what had happened her Otter burst back into the room and delivered the sentence she hoped she'd never here.

"There gone."

_**New Chapter**_

Uproar was instant James drew his wand and started to try run from the room before being blasted back by Hermione who then levitated him onto the bed and drew the curtains and turned back round to Remus and Sirius.

"Wait here," she said before leaving the room and double locking the door on the other side.

Hermione walk down the boy's staircase popping into rooms as she went by carefully stunning everyone in their beds before they had a chance to wake up and find out what was going on. No need to worry them, rather this was private anyway. When she arrived into the common room she conjured up Ottie to go and wake Charlie, sat down and began to dose off.

_**Dream . . .**_

Hermione Granger walked slowly through the battlefield outside Hogwarts; bodies littered the place, her friends, family and comrades. A few yards away were what was left if the order and death eaters watching the battle unfold before them.

Harry and Voldemort.

The boy who lived and Tom Riddle.

The Boy Who died doing what was right and Tom Marvolo Riddle.

The final curses were shot and the boy who lived watched Voldemort fall to the ground, before falling as though in slow motion to the ground. The magical energy deserting his body forever.

_End Dream_

Hermione woke with start feeling hands shaking her awake opening her eyes she looked up into the worried face of Charlie Weasley.

"What's happened?"

"Voldemort . . ." Hermione filled Charlie in with what had happened.

"We can't do anything yet, wait till after your birthday tomorrow and then we'll go."

He gave her a peck on the cheek and walked over to the boy's staircase to un-stun the boys.

_**Charlie POV . . .**_

If only I could tell her, why didn't you tell her Dumbledore? She's got the weight of the world on her shoulders and I have to add to it.

Flashback . . .

"It will happen when she turns 17," said Dumbledore.

"You're sure?"

"I've never been surer in my life."

"Can I just get this straight?"

"Yes."

"You're telling me that Hermione isn't a normal witch, she's an elemental . . . THE ELEMENTAL?"

"Yes. When she was able to produce such brilliant magic during her fifth year I researched how she was able to do wand less magic at a early age, which led me to 'Elementals' a brand of wizards and witches that were and are muggle born or half blood. They can't be pureblood the purebloods intermarry meaning their magic is weaker. They are all related before they marry as you know."

"O.K I understand that but it's the next bit I don't get,"

"Have a seat Charlie, this could take some time, smiled Dumbledore. "So I researched Elementals, there are four born every 1,0 years, the last were the founders of Hogwarts. And they choose heirs, heirs that will have their power, however with Hermione they couldn't settle on wizards and witches born in her year, so they gave her all their power, which is why she's a magical animal animagus."

"Does that mean that she'll control everything?"

"Yes and when that time comes you'll have to monitor her carefully."

"Why?"

"Because the last Elemental who controlled everything was Merlin and we all now what happened to him."

"Went crazy didn't he? Over use of magic."

"Exactly. Lemon Drop? NO? Okay, continuing the story not only will she be an elemental she might be able to do other things, walk through walls, be a seer, or maybe even be immortal. They are the only things I know of though; I think however Hermione might be something more . . ."

"Why?"

"The others could only do wand-less magic once they became an elemental; she however can do it at this age, two whole years BEFORE she should be able to do it. It will in the end lead to her destruction."

"WHAT?"

"She's burning up Charlie."

"How?"

"She's eating away at herself, the more magic she uses the more she suffers."

"Can we stop it?"

"Timetra . . ."

"TIMETRAVEL!"

"Please do stop interrupting Charlie It is rather annoying. Yes time travel, she has to travel back in time on the day of the final battle, with you, she cannot go if you die. She will travel back with you and you must convince her to stay. The way it works around it that because she will have aged when she comes back is that, when she does, she'll be older which means she'll be immune to her powers, she'll be a witch just not a elemental, it'll pass through her genes to her children, they however will not be as powerful."

_**End flashback**_

_**No ones POV . . .**_

Hermione watched Charlie walk up the boy's staircase turned and walked up the girls' staircase.

Why do I have to wait?

_You don't want to know._

Who are you?

_You're conscience._

That's nice.

_Yes it is._

So what are you doing? I've never spoken to you before.

_Something will happen tomorrow which means that you'll need me. _

Something good?

_Nothings good when you're a witch..._

And with that Hermione crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Hermione woke up the next morning knowing something was wrong. She felt strange, strange like you had a glamour charm put on you. Strange like the time that she first did wand-less magic.

Shrugging it of she got changed into her battle robes: normal black robes with gold stars at the bottom, jogging bottoms and a sports top underneath with trainers.

Walking into the great hall she sat at the table with Sirius, Remus and James muttering a quick apology about locking the door yesterday and stunning James.

She ate her breakfast in silence looking up once when the Owls flew in and deposited the paper in front of her. Finishing her breakfast she opened it and read the front articles.

Lily Evans head girl of Hogwarts goes missing, Albus Dumbledore blamed.

Ginny Weasley missing.

Sarah and Harold Potter dead.

Before she realized what was happening she was crying, crying like she never had before and she wasn't the only thing crying, the ceiling of the great hall was raining, water spattered the great hall, students were running everywhere, and she was dimly aware of Charlie hurrying over to her.

"Hermione, stop, Hermione stop crying please!"

"Go away."

"Please."

"It's my fault their dead, all of them, it wouldn't happen if it wasn't for me!"

"Hermione there's nothing you could have done."

That was it, she rounded on him. "CHARLIE do not tell me it wasn't my fault! It's entirely my fault," she screamed her voice pitching as she did so.

That was it, the doors of the great hall blew open and a wind entered the hall blowing the students to the walls. The fire in the candles grew bigger and bigger and danced around the hall shooting of sparks exploding the windows as they blew through them. The earth started to shake; cracks appeared throughout the great hall.

Hermione saw the thoughts of everyone in the room:

Help!

What's happening?

Voldemort will want to hear about this!

THE last comment came from a boy called Avery. Hermione spun to a 90 degree angle and started towards him.

"NO, Hermione!" came Charlie's voice.

She whirled back around to him pushed her palm facing him and blasted him back towards the teacher's table. Turning back round she moved towards Avery. Pushing him back towards the wall he smashed into it with a bang. She proceeded to face him pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind she invaded his conscience and took over. His form became limp and she took over his brain slowly shutting it down.

_**End chapter**_


	18. The Girl Awakes

She whirled back around to him pushed her palm facing him and blasted him back towards the teacher's table. Turning back round she moved towards Avery. Pushing him back towards the wall he smashed into it with a bang. She proceeded to face him pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind she invaded his conscience and took over. His form became limp and she took over his brain slowly shutting it down.

_**Next Chapter . . .**_

_**The Girl Awakes.**_

Hermione was dimly aware of somebody trying to get through and invade her thoughts and she roughly forced them out. Turning her attention back to Avery she was scared by what she saw, his big brown eyes were scared and frightened he looked vulnerable, a teenager, not the man he would become in years time.

She stopped. Letting him fall to the floor she backed off her eyes widened while looking around the great hall, the damage she had done was extensive to say the least.

The great Oak front doors had been blasted inwards and were in the entrance hall, the house tables had been smashed to smithereens, the heads table was on fire and nothing the teachers could do would put out the fires. And the students were staring at Hermione as though she was some powerful witch who they didn't trust. Not the girl who was such good friends to all of them.

Holding up her palm facing the great hall she leveled it of so it was facing the back of the room and gave a complicated and mover and suddenly everything was right again. She turned to see Charlie and Sirius running over to her and she new no more.

29 Days Later . . .

Almost a month later and there was no sign Hermione would ever wake up, the teachers were worried as were her friends, but all the students seemed to have forgotten about her. Sirius Black was one of the students who hadn't, he sat by his girlfriends side every day waiting for her to wake up, he didn't even go to lessons; his friends brought his homework for him.

James was fairing no better; the death of his parents had left him feeling terrible. He always wanted to be an auror and now he knew how much suffering the job left behind when the aurors died. He missed Lily to, they'd started going out and he knew it wasn't puppy love, he was in love with her and he wanted her back.

Remus was the only one who was still even a bit like his old self. H still studied, but it was obvious he missed Ginny and nothing was going to change that.

Avery was a totally new person ever since Hermione has invaded his thoughts and almost killed him. He'd changed. And though he would not tell anyone why it was obvious something had happened. The truth was that while she was slowly killing him he was pulled inside her memories, so he saw himself in the future, a cruel evil twisted man who killed everyone he ever loved.

So the boys were sitting in the great hall for breakfast one day when the great hall door burst open and a dark hooded figure entered. Slowly he walked up to the teachers' table stopping in front of Albus. The students stopped talking and looked to the teacher's table and saw Dumbledore smile in relief.

When Albus Dumbledore stood he announced, "Lily Evans and Ginny Weasley have been found, they are alive and healthy,"

A Cheer exploded on all sides of the hall even from the Slytherins, who even though they hated Gryffindor's had nothing against Lily and Ginny because they never stooped to the marauders level.

_**1 Day Later . . .**_

Christmas Eve.

Hermione Granger was awake, it was official after a month of nothing everyone had believed she would never recover, and the magic taken from her body was too much. So there Hermione Granger was, having proven everyone wrong, standing outside the great hall in the shadows watching everyone else go into dinner.

You might ask how she got out of Madam Pomfrey's care. It was simple really; she just stunned her and left, changing her clothes as she did so. So instead of the ward clothes she now wore a pair of hip huggers, and tank top with a robe over the top.

So there she was standing in the shadows having an argument with herself, or her conscience, that she now called Bob. You also might ask why she named her conscience, basically while had been in her magically induced coma Bob had been there talking to her and forcing her to stay alive, so now he was a sort of friend. Sort of.

I need Sirius. (A/N Hermione)

_You shouldn't go in, just go back to bed. (A/N Bob)_

I need to talk to him.

_I know, but you're not well._

I feel fine.

_On your own head be it._

Hermione stepped out of the shadows and walked towards the oak front doors.With a push the doors opened with a loud bang. Every head turned to look at her, Charlie and rose so he was standing at the staff table and Sirius feinted.

_Typical_ she thought. She turned to look at the Gryffindor table and the girls next to Sirius, Lily and Ginny were back.

A smile broke out on her face as she took a step towards her friends and said in a carrying voice "Hi, guys miss me?"

_**End chapter**_


	19. The Vision

Hermione stepped out of the shadows and walked towards the oak front doors.

With a push the doors opened with a loud bang. Every head turned to look at her, Charlie and rose so he was standing at the staff table and Sirius feinted.

Typical she thought. She turned to look at the Gryffindor table and the girls next to Sirius, Lily and Ginny were back.

A smile broke out on her face as she took a step towards her friends and said in a carrying voice "Hi, guys miss me?"

_**Now . . .**_

The next few minuets passed in a blur for Hermione as her friends rushed toward her and engulfed her in hugs. She remembered Ginny and Lily screaming and running to her and hugging her and not letting go until Remus and James pried them off to let Sirius and Hermione greet each other.

"I missed you," he said hugging her as tightly as she was hugging him, which was saying something as he was cutting off her oxygen supply.

"I missed you to," she replied.

Charlie came over and brought them out of their embrace and ordered them to follow him up to his rooms.

_**10 Minutes Later . . .**_

They arrived in Charlie's rooms James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Ginny, Charlie and Hermione. Sitting down Charlie offered them all a cup of tea and when they refused settled back to watch Hermione.

After a few minutes Hermione said, "You knew I was a elemental didn't you?"

"Yes," came Charlie's steady reply. He'd been expecting this; he knew she'd be angry.

"I'm not angry," said Hermione as though reading his thoughts then after a pause she continued. "I've always known I was different, how else was I able to manage spells first time? Produce a protean charm? Do wand-less magic so early? How else would my Animagus be a mythical creature? I'm not angry with you Charlie, you did what Dumbledore told you to do, that's it, and I don't blame you for that. He knew what would happen, and you knew and when it was happening I knew. But I couldn't stop it could I? Is Avery okay?"

"He's fine," said Charlie. Hermione gave a smile of relief but did not carry on. So Charlie pressed on asking the question everyone wanted the answer to "How did you survive? You were in the coma for a month almost."

"My conscience," she replied simply, but looking at the others startled faces she carried on "Bob, my conscience, kept me alive, he talked to me he kept me sane. The coma I was in wasn't like any other coma it was one that I could see that was going on, see the people around my bed, everything, but I couldn't do anything. Then I just closed my eyes from where I was looking and it was like I was in a parallel world where I met Bob who showed me how to use my powers, the elemental ones. It gave me something to do, but Bob still shows up when I need him, it's like he's the other half of me I've been missing all these years."

The other smiled accepting the story, but Charlie had a look on his face that stated he wasn't finished; indeed he carried on "But Hermione, you're meant to have other powers, seeing, mind reading, all you've mentioned so far was your elemental powers."

"Didn't I? Well, they come naturally to me, I can see into the future, so I'm a seer, I'm not long sighted though I'm short sighted so I only get the visions days in advance, sometimes not even that hours or minuets. I can read feelings. So not minds, I can read the emotions people feel, like Harry could with Voldemort. But that's all. Happy? Now what happened to Ginny and Lily?"

The others glanced at each other before Charlie said "It's later we'll tell you another time."

Hermione shot Charlie a dark look and left banging the door back behind her.

Later that night; Hermione's Dream . . .

_**Flash . . .**_

Hogsmead burning the dark mark hovering In front of her.

_**Flash . . .**_

Voldemort cursing Ginny and Lily killing Remus.

_**Flash . . .**_

Sirius Dying at the hands of Bellatrix in front of Hermione who was standing by the three broomsticks.

_**Flash . . .**_

A Calendar reading 25/12/1978

_**End dream**_

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat. She new what the dream meant. It was her first vision. And today was the 25/12/07. She got up and stood by the window staring out into the castle grounds. Thinking, thought rushed pasted her and she stopped as one came to mind. Just because I saw it doesn't mean I can't change it. And with that thought she walked over to her trunk, kicked open her trunk pocked around in it till she found what she was looking for, this will give Voldemort a shock.


	20. The Final Battle

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat. She new what the dream meant. It was her first vision. And today was the 25/12/07. She got up and stood by the window staring out into the castle grounds. Thinking, thought rushed pasted her and she stopped as one came to mind just because I saw it doesn't mean I can't change it. And with that thought she walked over to her trunk, kicked open her trunk pocked around in it till she found what she was looking for, this will give Voldemort a shock.

_**Now . . .**_

Hermione straightened up clutching a wand in one hand.

You might ask why she was carrying a wand, well this wasn't any wand, it was Harry's wand, you know from the future. During the final battle, when Harry was dead, Hermione had taken it from him to have a part of him forever.But now when she thought about it she new that it was the only way to save everyone. Harry's wand was Voldemort's wands brother. Which meant it was the only wand powerful enough to save her.

Hermione stuffed the wand into a little bag, for safekeeping and got ready for the battle. She took a cold shower. She then changed into her battle robes: plane black robes with gold stars around the bottom, tank top, and jogging shorts for maximum movement. She grabbed Harry's wand out of the bag and stuffed it up her left sleeve while stuffing her own wand up her right sleeve.

She straightened up and looked at herself in the mirror. Perfect. Turning to her magical alarm clock she saw it read 9. Had it really taken her that long? The others would be getting up soon for Hogsmead. Quickly she donned on her normal black cloak over the top of her battle one and walked out of the dormitory.

_**2 Hours later . . .**_

Two hours later saw Hermione, The Marauders, Lily and Ginny sitting in a carriage on their way to Hogsmead. While the others talked about what they wanted to do Hermione sat there thinking. How typical all I seem to do these days is think. Well I suppose it's what's keeping me alive. After today it will be the end, I can go home and go back to Harry, Ron and my family.

They'll be alive. But how can I leave Sirius? Hermione felt the carriage slow down and got out quickly, bring her wands down so the bottom of them rested in her palm just encase. Not seeing anything suspicious she stuffed them quickly back up her sleeve and walked further away from the carriage keeping her eyes peeled.

_**Later . . .**_

Hermione walked out of the three broomsticks with Sirius's arm wrapped around her, maybe it hadn't been a vision and she'd got all worried about nothing. Bringing her thoughts back to the present she stopped sensing Sirius tense. In front of her stood what must have been every death eater she new, and a few she didn't. Standing a little way of to the side stood Wormtail, Bellatrix whose wand was pointing at her and Voldemort. Casting a slow glance round she saw the Hogsmead villagers being held at the back by Malfoy, Nott and Mcnair.

Well I might as well get this over with. And just to think here I was trying to have a quiet life.

"Typical," she said, "here I was having a good day and you guys had to come and ruin it didn't you?"

The death eaters didn't say anything but shot glances to Voldemort, this wasn't supposed to happen, and she was meant to fear them.

Hermione used her skills to sense their emotions, yes she was right, confusion and fear littered their thought. I suppose they have a right to be scared facing me, I know I would be. "Are we going to get on with this?"

she asked her voice dripping with sarcasm.

The death eaters tensed their thoughts becoming clouded as hundreds of emotions ran through them.

"Fine," said Hermione sensing nothing was going to be done unless she initiated it. With the speed of a, well an elemental, she turned round shoved Sirius, Lily, James, Ginny and Remus into the three broomsticks and shut the door. Can't afford to be distracted.

Turning round she put a smile on her face drew both wands from under her sleeve and shrugged of her travel robe (A/N the black one without anything else on it).

Facing the first rank of death eaters she sent a quick mental message to Charlie telling him to get the aurors, and to hurry to Hogsmead. Pointing both wands directly in front of her she said, "Shall we begin?" And began to duel. Standing by the three broomsticks she put Harry's wand back up her robe sensing that she wouldn't be fighting Voldemort for ages, and concentrated on ducking the curses.

Duck, dodge fire, duck dodge fire.

Pretty soon she got into the rhythm of things and was forcing the death eaters back and back reducing rank upon rank of them to nothing more then stunned bodies on the ground.

After the first few ranks of just pathetic death eaters the curses being sent back and forth got more deadly and Hermione realized that she needed help, so calling all her powers to force she cast a protective barrier around her preventing any curses from getting past it, and concentrated on her elemental powers.

The death eaters looked around stunned as rain began to pour, and the torches spread out along the street suddenly caught flames in them and began to burn and spit out balls of fire into their ranks. The earth started shaking creating cracks in pavement, making the death eaters huddle together in a slab of rock in the middle of the road, because she cast it so that all the other bits of earth moved making them cut of and on an island. She used the air to conjure up mini tornadoes that rampaged through the streets swallowing anyone with a dark mark including a few students, and transporting them straight to the chamber of secrets, where they'd be stuck till she got there.

Letting her powers go she turned back so her full attention was on the battle and saw that almost fifty aurors had arrived into the battle and were finishing off any death eaters she'd missed.

And standing several feet away with Sirius unconscious by his feet was Voldemort.

_**End Chapter**_


	21. The Battle

Letting her powers go she turned back so her full attention was on the battle and saw that almost fifty aurors had arrived into the battle and were finishing off any death eaters she'd missed.

And standing several feet away with Sirius unconscious by his feet was Voldemort.

_**Now . . .**_

Hermione gasped she couldn't help it. He turned his attention on her in the form of a smirk. How could she have been so stupid to let herself get so distracted that he'd got past her and taken Sirius?

She faced him and knew immediately that everything came down to this, the final battle just 20 years early. Maybe he had the Horcruxes but he only had a few, he didn't have Harry or Nagini.

She turned her thoughts back to the battle and saw that the remaining death eaters and the aurors had formed a circle around them. Just standing there.

Waiting.

She looked into his cold blank face and saw a smirk playing around his mouth.

"Something crawl up you're Tom?" she questioned in a falsely bright voice.

His smirk faltered as shock replaced the gloating grin. There she had him; all she needed to do was to draw him away from Sirius.

"Shall we get this over with?"

'Yess we had," he said stepping over Sirius's body as she backed up, the crowd making more space for them to duel in.

So they battled.

"Avada Kerdavra."

She dodged easily "tom stop trying to kill me it won't work, you also might want to think of new spells that ones pretty basic."

The answer came in Cruciatus, which hit her straight in the stomach making her double over screaming in agony. But as soon as it was sent it was lifted.

Looking up she saw Ginny slamming into a tree as Voldemort picked himself of the ground. Clever little witch, she jumped on him.

So the battle continued.

_**20 Minutes later . . .**_

She just stood there as Voldemort cast his millionth spell; it hit me dead in the stomach. She guessed that's the price you pay when trying to see if the others have got Sirius to safety yet.

Then an idea came to her, her animagus form.

One up already she loved this game. Let's have a bit of fun shall we? Asked Bob

Yes we shall.

"You know tom, I know a lot of things about you that you can barley remember, you're so twisted in evil."

"Don't call me Tom."

"It's your name isn't it? I thought so. How about Tom Marvolo Riddle then? Heir of Slytherin? Yes Tom I know abut you. You opened the chamber of secrets and killed Myrtle because she was muggleborn. But it didn't matter did it? You blamed Hagrid so you could stay at the school you love so much.

You have no friends, you never did have and you never will. You operated alone. When you die and believe me you will die I will destroy your Horcruxes so none of your little friends can bring you back. And you can't do anything; you have 6 already, and don't forget you won't be able to make more. You're soul is damaged beyond repair, you've destroyed yourself."

He simply glared at her as though daring her to carry on.

She carried on, she could see him twitching he wanted to see how much she knew and after that he was going to try and kill her. "I know things abut you Tom that would destroy everything. You killed you're uncle didn't you?

The only family member you had left. You didn't kill him though did you? You just left him to the dementors. You killed your father though. It wasn't his fault your mother fell in love with him was it?"

She chanced a look behind him while he puzzled over how she knew everything.

Sirius was safe.

"Expelliarmus," she muttered then before she could back down she said, "Avada Kerdavra."

A bright green light erupted from Harry's wand, I used the wrong wand she though before she blacked out.


	22. The Authors Notes Christmas

Hello guys,

I'm rewriting over Christmas because I re-read though and the spelling is terrible I didn't think it was that bad, so I'm sorry. I'll have finished by Christmas day and when I get back home (I'm going away) I'll put up the new chapter. I'm also looking for someone to spell-check my work for me, so if anyone's interested could they let me know?

Results of the vote:

A)

B)

C) I

D) IIIIII

E) III

So it looks like it'll be D but thank you all for you brilliant ideas!


	23. The Last Day

**D- Voldemort is dead, Hermione lives**

**Honey's child- **Hope you did well in your exams, thank you for continuing to review though

**Naturally Potter****- **Great idea, but I can't use it, because I know I would muck it up if I tried, though it is a great idea, maybe I'll use it in another story once my writing is better….

**Nymphie07-** Great idea as well, but I don't know how I'd work it.

**JustAGirl101-**No I couldn't crush his heart that would be mean.

**Lucente-** Thank you for reviewing and your vote

**Potterhead0013-** I'm pretty sure it's not the best thing ever, there are loads way better that mine, particularly _**This time around**_, which is took the door idea from. That story is fantastic, you should read it if you like mine. But thank you for the review.

**Amrawo-** Sorry it took me so long to update I hope you enjoy it the next chapter though

**HotKatt144-** Thank you for the vote, and the review.

**Manic-cheese-fairy-** That's a good idea, but I don't know how I'd work it because it would be so confusing, not to mention I've read stories where people do that and it usually confuses me, but thank you for the idea and review!

**Romdevil-** Quite a few people said ideas like yours the whole kill Voldemort thing and send her forward. Thank you for the review!

**Immasia-** Seriously the worlds BEST editor!

_**Thank you for your reviews, here is the next chapter!**_

She chanced a look behind him while he puzzled over how she knew everything.

Sirius was safe.

"Expelliarmus," she muttered then before she could back down she said, "Avada Kerdavra."

A bright green light erupted from Harry's wand, I used the wrong wand she though before she blacked out.

_**Now!**_

Hermione started coming round; she felt intense pain all over her body as though a thousand knives were stabbing at her torso, when she tried to open her eyes the pain only intensified. Moaning in pain she clamped her eyes shut again and let darkness take over her body once more.

The next time Hermione awoke the pain was gone, slowly and carefully she opened her eyes, brilliant white met her eyes before being blocked out by a mass of red hair. Ginny. The mass of red hair started suffocating her as the red head hugged her fiercely.

"Get off Gin," said a voice that sounded distinctly like Remus Lupin.

The mass of her hair lifted of Hermione's face and retreated to stand next to Remus. Hermione lifted herself of the pillow and leant against the headboard of the bed staring at her surroundings. Lily and James were standing at the end of the bed smiling happily at her. Remus and Ginny were standing next to them; Remus had his arm round Ginny. Next to them stood Charlie tears streaking his face and on the other side of the bed stood Sirius, a joyful smile lighting up his face. No Dumbledore.

"What happened?"

They shared a look before "You passed out, Voldemort was killed instantly, while everyone recovered from the shock a group of deatheaters attacked Dumbledore, he was kill instantly he wasn't expecting it. We brought you back here, and you've been passed out unconscious ever since, it's been almost a year, we were starting to give up hope," came the reply from James his voice breaking at the end.

Hermione's feelings of joy quickly left her on hearing this news, Dumbledore dead, a year unconscious? How had all this happened? She came back to save everyone and instead she killed the one person who she needed to stay alive the most, what would happen if the Potters died? Who would take Harry to the Dursleys?

"Have I missed anything?"

This time it was Sirius who answered "yes you missed graduation, Remus and Ginny are engaged, James and Lily are married, last week infact, and Charlie is dating a muggle called Mellissa Richards."

"Oh,"

The silence that followed stretched on and on, what felt like hours stretched on in silence as one by one the friends left, finally leaving Sirius and Hermione to themselves.

"I didn't go to the wedding you know," he said sensing he wasn't going to get a reply he continued "I stayed with you, I haven't left your side since you were brought here, unless Remus or James dragged me out, I missed you so much."

"Siriu…" she started before she was cut of her lips clammed down firmly on hers. When they resurfaced minutes later they were both out of breath. Hermione lent her head of Sirius's chest and fell asleep.

_**Morning**_

Hermione was jerked awake by her pillow moving and dislodging her head. Opening her eyes she looked up into the smiling face of Sirius.

"I should go get Madame Pomfry and ask her to release you," he said before kissing her on the forehead and walking away.

She watched him walking away thinking to herself before a voice brought her out of her daze.

_You need to go back_

**What do you want?**

_For you to go back_

**I can't**

_Why not?_

**I can't leave him**

_You can, you must. History has been changed in the future Harry, Ron, everyone they are still alive and safe, you have to go back to them. _

**My life is here**

_Are you sure?_

**Yes**

_Fine, but you should know that the door appeared last night when you awoke and you have until the same time today so another hour till it closes for good and you get trapped here forever._

**Thank you**

"She said you can go as long as you don't do anything that will over exert yourself," Sirius said walking back.

"Great," said Hermione her voice burning with fake enthusiasm.

Later that day saw Hermione, Sirius and the others standing outside by the lake looking at the tomb that belonged to Albus Dumbledore. Charlie was still there as was Ginny, they hadn't wanted to go home they'd found peace here and happiness, they couldn't leave. And as for Hermione, she could never leave the man she loved and she couldn't take him with her, so this was the only option. Hermione turned her back on the glittering white tomb of her friend, and headmaster and walked back towards the school, the setting sun going down behind the forbidden forest behind her.

She felt a pull on her arm and turned to see Ginny looking over at Sirius, she motioned for Hermione to go to him. Hermione walked over and stood beside Sirius standing at the edge of the lake having not moved a muscle.

Suddenly he spoke "I do love you you know, I never left you ever and I never will will you marry me?" As he said this he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box and opened it.

Hermione stared at the ring, to say it was beautiful was an understatement, it was decorated with tiny white lilies around the edge, pure diamonds glittering in the dyeing sun. In the middle stood a topaz star.

Her face relaxed to a smile and she whispered "of course" to him. Pulling him to his feet they walked back to the castle. Standing at the entrance to the castle she looked out over the hills, the lake and the forest.

Maybe the years following would be better than they years that had happened.

_**End chapter 1 more chapter to go–Epilogue!**_


	24. The Epilogue

_**15 Years later**_

Fifteen years later saw Hermione Black standing next to her husband of 15 years. Next to her stood James and Lily Potter with their son Harry, who was talking to three students, Ron Weasley, her son Regulas, and a younger Hermione Granger. On the other side of Lily and James stood Remus and Ginny Lupin with their 2 sons; Keith and Romulus.

Hermione sighed, it had been a stressful 15 years, getting pregnant, having Regulas (Regulas Sr died) marrying Sirius, having Katie and Vicky. The most recent summer was the last summer where she would have all her babies at home together till next summer. Regulas had got prefect, and Katie and Vicky would be starting first year.

Of course Regulas had been sorted into Gryffindor with Harry, Ron and Hermione. She hoped, however that Katie and Vicky would get Ravenclaw as they took after her, not to mention she always wanted to know what their common room looked like

She smiled as her kid's bad goodbye as they climbed onto the train. Holding hands with Sirius she gave them a last wave and disaperated.

_**1Day later**_

_Dear mum,_

_We got separated I hope you wont be upset by this. I was put into Slytherin apparently I have ambition; there's something we didn't know. And Katie got put into Ravenclaw, she seems happy; she says she is as well._

_The girls in my dormitory are quite nice; one of them is even a muggleborn. It's amazing though, the others don't seem to care, and they're acting like old friends. Nothing like how you said it was when you were a child, the older ones from Slytherin and Gryffindor even talk and some of them are dating!_

_I thought you might want t know that as Regulas failed to mention that to you for five years!_

_Love,_

_Vicky_

_P.S can you send me a few galleons?_

Hermione looked up form her letter and smiled, maybe her daughter was in Slytherin, but if it had a muggleborn in it maybe there was hope for the house she despised after all.

Everything was working out

_**The end.**_

_**Note: I have written another TT story which I will be uploading soon it is a Harry/Hermione one where they go to the past, please let me know if you want to be my editor,**_

_**Thanks to,**_

_**Honey's child- **__**Glad you did well!**_

_**Naturally Potter**_

_**Nymphie07**_

_**JustAGirl101**_

_**Lucente**_

_**Potterhead0013Amrawo**_

_**HotKatt144Manic-cheese-fairy**_

_**Romdevil**_

_**Immasia-**__** Seriously the world's BEST editor!**_

_**Thank you for your reviews.**_


End file.
